A storage controller manages physical disk drives and presents them to a host computer as logical units. The storage controller may include an I/O bay with two ports that are each coupled to a microbay housing a storage adapter.
There may be difficulty detecting whether the I/O bay is coupled to a microbay storing a current storage adapter or coupled to a different storage enclosure storing a previous Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) adapter. The RAID adapter is used for accessing RAID storage. In particular, the two ports in the I/O bay are the same ports used in a previous version of the storage controller for a previous RAID adapter (i.e., a different type of storage adapter). In the previous version of the storage controller, the two ports on the I/O bay are connected to the previous version of the RAID adapters, which are embedded within the previous model storage enclosure, instead of the microbays.
Also, there may be difficulty determining whether the I/O bay ports are coupled to the correct microbays or whether there has been miscabling. In particular, there is a possibility of miscabling with the introduction of the new microbay. Within an I/O bay, the cables coming from the I/O bay's ports designated for a storage adapter connection may be connected to the wrong microbay as a result of a mistake made during replacement of an I/O bay or during machine install.